


bros with feelings (for real)

by musclepigjeon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, M/M, Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, akira and futaba are siblings, and he curses a lot, friendship of the phantom thieves, kinda tsundere, oblivious!akira, ryuji misunderstands everything, slowburn bc of akira's unknown feelings, theystillcalleachothertheircodenames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musclepigjeon/pseuds/musclepigjeon
Summary: “What was that all about Ryuji?” Ann asked, catching her breath as her chest heaved up and down due of reason she tried to follow the bastard from running away when she came out as gay and dating Haru.The bastard—Ryuji, clenched his teeth angrily, reluctant to face the blonde. “You don’t hellaunderstand, Ann! I just find it unfair that you can come out like that and shit—then you’re dating the girl you love while I am fucking here like afuckingcoward that can’t confess to our leader because he and Futaba definitely have an effin’ thing!”“So, you are gay over Jokerno, Akira?”In which, Akira Kurusu is moving in Tokyo again. Found his new home and family: Sojiro Sakura and Futaba Sakura. The whole gang of Phantom Thieves being excited about it started to meet again. However, Ryuji misunderstands everything about Akira and Futaba’s relationship ‘causing unnecessary drama and feelings.





	bros with feelings (for real)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am recovering from my post-persona 5-depression, haha. But guess who's doing NG+ soon! As of now, I want to write a fanfic about the Phantoms and the gayness, of course. This chapter will focus more on their friendships and first gathering as Akira moved permanently with the Sakura family! I am sorry for the grammatical errors in advance. English is not my first language and I just did it to overcome my PP5D. ;____; The next chapter will focus more on Ryuji, Akira and Futaba!

Three rings on the bell, knee pads were burning red due of the freezing weather, fingers clutching on the hem of his sleeves and he could feel Morgana shuffling inside his bag in sleep making him to swallow hard because of anxiety especially when Sojiro came out on his feet, scratching the back of his nape probably thinking who the hell was in front of his house at three in the morning? Well, don’t ask him. He was used to it when he was doing escapades at the Velvet room. Imagine waking up in your own fucking dream and you saw twins, one was _aggressive_ and one was painfully _soporific_ and—

“Akira?” Sojiro asked, blinking his eyes as if trying to confirm that he was seeing the right person and it was not just the drowsiness itself playing tricks on him. “What are you doing here?” His voice sounded very flabbergasted but not offensive yet rather calming akin to a parent who had never met his own son after few years. He moved forward, making his way to the gate to usher the male inside.

“Is the attic—“ Akira started, moving his legs robotically to come forward. “— _still available?_ ”

He swore that what his eyes caught at the corners of Sojiro’s eyes were fatherly tears.

* * *

Futaba was utterly astounded when she saw him making breakfast for them as Sojiro had to go to Leblanc. God, if Akira had his phone near to him and not the pot and stove, he could’ve taken a snap of Futaba’s face and maybe, turned it into a meme then send it to their group chat. Ah, speaking of their group chat, it looked extremely surreal that they didn’t talk about crimes anymore. About the next palace they would infiltrate and the requests, rotten adults and politicians, Medjed, strategies to investigate about cases they would handle. It was all replaced with their college entrance exams, as Ann, Ryuji, Makoto and him were needed to take. Well as for Makoto, she would be a hundred percent all right. Haru for the meantime were taking online classes because she was the one who was handling the business his father owned before he died. Yusuke on the other hand, would be going abroad in three months to pursue his artistic skills there. He was very talented that he was brought to Los Angeles due of his undoubtedly gift.

“You are really living again in here, Akira!” Futaba squealed, fanning her hands to her face. “Holy shit! Don’t tell Sojiro I cursed but is this real?!” She inquired, launching herself to Akira for a tight brotherly embrace when the said male walked towards her.

Akira gently smiled, she was still very small compared to his height. Futaba merely reached his chest, it was funny yet cute. Returning the embrace, he patted her head like how she normally wanted it to be. “Yes, I’ll live in the attic again. I was told that you were _doing_ great in school.” He patted her head again softly making the younger female to close her eyes in tears. “Keep _it_ going, Futaba.”

Scrunching her nose, Futaba lifted her head up and Akira saw her flushed cheeks by crying. She was indeed, yes, pouting angrily. “Give me the business of informing everybody about our party at 5 o’clock at Leblanc!” Already pushed Akira away while stuffing her phone out from her pockets and striding to her room back, he could hear the light tapping of the screen as Futaba informed the others about the party she was insisting to have.

Akira’s phone vibrated.

 **Futaba:** Leblanc at 5 o’clock.

 **Ryuji:** Dude, I have things to do.

 **Makoto:** Same with me. I have to prepare for my entrance exams.

 **Futaba:** Well even you don’t study, you will pass it, duh.

 **Yusuke:** Am I the only one who’s free?

 **Ann:** I have stuff to do too! Probably because Yusuke your future is already settled.

 **Haru:**  Oh my, I have some business meeting to attend to.

 **Ryuji:** I guess Futaba’s just shittin’ on us like always.

 **Futaba:** Shut up, Ryuji! And Inari, you’re being a good boy.

 **Yusuke:** ….umm, thanks, I guess?

 **Makoto:** What’s all this about anyway, Futaba-chan?

 **Futaba:** JOKER IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Haru:** Goodness gracious!

 **Yusuke:** Can I be eight hours early? I am gathering my things as of the moment. I am on my way.

 **Futaba:** Wow, hold it there, Inari.

 **Ann:** I am at it! Expect me to be there at 4!

 **Ryuji:** You gotta be really not shittin’ me, Futaba! Like the medjed shit!

 **Futaba:** Please move on from that, stupid.

 **Makoto:** If that’s the case, we’re all happy to put everything away that will interfere to see our leader again. Is he even seeing our messages?

 **Akira:** Yes, apparently. Thank you, guys.

Akira was smiling from ear to ear delicately, not caring that the curry was close to be burnt.

 **Ann:** We miss you, Akira!

 **Haru:** We can’t wait to meet you again! I’ll bring foods!

 **Yusuke:** I am already on the bus.

 **Ryuji:** What are you doing! Get your ass off, Yusuke!

 **Ryuji:** But man, we really miss you.

 **Akira** : I miss you too.

He wondered if he should’ve put the word _guys_ but he didn’t want to be redundant and monotonous. He didn’t think about the blond male who was cursing the shit out of him while his cheeks were slightly dipped in crimson.

After few minutes, he turned off the stove and prepared the plates on the table. He also called Futaba for breakfast which the female happily obliged. As they ate breakfast, it wasn’t a quite one rather Futaba speaking while she was eating in regards of the events took place while Akira was away. Of course, not being a man full of words when he was not in Joker mode, Akira nodded his head in response, retorting when it was needed which was enough for the female to be delighted. After eating Morgana was up and was greeted by the hands of Alibaba squishing his cheeks while making cutesy remarks. Akira opened a cat food for Morgana, putting it in a spare bowl and usher Morgana to eat already.

When Akira was doing the dishes, Futaba took a picture of him earlier and sent it to their group chat tending the group to feel even more excited to see the male after a year.

 **Futaba** : Here's a sneak peek!

 

 **Ann:** I am really looking forward seeing our leader again!

 **Haru:** Same here! We're so ecstatic.

 **Makoto:** I believe that we would be getting to taste his curry again.

 **Ryuji:** No shit dude...

* * *

He and Futaba were late. Everyone were surprisingly early than the said time and there were foods everywhere. There were cakes, chickens, sushis and Sojiro’s coffees. He perhaps made it before he closed the shop for their privacy. The next happenings were blurry for Akira because he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug from the gang. The first person who hugged him—as matter of fact, very, very, unpredictable—was Yusuke, who was holding a canvas and paints close to his chest, Akira thought he was inspired by seeing him again which touched his heart. The second person was Ann, clinging onto him and Yusuke, Haru and Makoto were quietly standing in front of them with grins on their faces and Ryuji’s arm were slinging around his neck. His best friend was there, always got his back.

“Akira, are you really living here again?” Ann asked hastily, wiping the tears on her cheeks with the pad of her fingers as she snuggled to Haru after they broke the embrace.

“Yes.” He caressed the side of his neck. 

Makoto gave out a faint chuckle. “That’s very reassuring. Addition to that, Tokyo’s best location to look for your own college, Akira-kun.”

The said male shrugged his shoulders. “Figures.” He uttered, not really knowing any shit what to do for his future.

“No rush, man. Don’t pressure yourself with stuf’ like studies.” Ryuji slapped his back and missed Makoto's glare at him. Pulling Akira over to sit as it was already awkward they were all standing at the counter. “You just got ‘ere! The whole gang is here again because of _you_ , dude.”

“My apologies that we don’t hang out as a group like this anymore.” Haru said, sadness in her voice was vivid, and Ann’s quick to stroke the female’s cheek with her slender fingers, careful not to poke Haru’s cheek with her polished nails. There was something in that touch, like, very _intimate._

Akira scurried closer to Ryuji, squeezing their shoulders together out of nowhere as he observed Ann and Haru, annoyingly unaware for the blond because his best friend was occupying all the space and at the same time, making his pulse going crazy.

“C’mon, move! I know you’re my best pal but you _ain’t_ gettin’ special treatment here, man.” Ryuji hissed in exasperation and Akira just chuckled quietly, he knew that the blond was just joking judging by Ryuji’s expression. Not really irritated but relieved.

“We all have matters to deal with, anyway.” Makoto reasoned out, they were all seated already. “This will be a great opportunity to celebrate.”

“Before that,” Morgana, already munching on the sushis Haru brought over, interrupted. “Is he not going to be in trouble if he stays here?”

“Whaddya mean?” Ryuji butted in, suddenly not feeling well that Akira might move out again and go to his hometown once again.

“He’s known here, you know. The authorities might stalk him or create unnecessary issues. We don’t want that.” Morgana finished, the group fell silent. No one really said a thing because they didn’t want to happen the crucial moments that Akira had to deal with they were the Phantom Thieves. Heck, they could still even see the marks of the handcuffs left when Akira was captured.

“I’ll be fine.” Akira was the one who broke the silence, the corners of his lips forming for an affirming smile. “I might not be Joker anymore but I can take care of myself and Morgana.”

Morgana huffed, nevertheless worried. “Might be the other way around.”

“We saved the world! You saved the world and they will still be an ass to you? Sad to be in their shoes, honestly.” Ryuji gritted his teeth.

“You’re still Joker, Akira.” Ann gingerly supplied, winking playfully. “And I am still Panther.”

It actually felt refreshing and nostalgic to hear them calling each other’s codenames. It felt…. _ages_. It already felt ages when they saved the world, the entire Japan, the people who were precious to them.

“Well, I am still the best Oracle!” Futaba chirped in.

“Queen’s here.” Makoto raised her hand, smiling.

Haru who was fidgeting, giggled. “The elegant Noir.”

“Mona’s here, absolutely.”

“Skull’s here, got your back, dude.” Ryuji commented, nudging his ribcage with his elbow.

“Fox have never perished.” Yusuke gracefully proclaimed, eyes closed as he beamed tiny.

Futaba, being the mean she was, threw some boos and pointed out. “It’s Inari, hah!”

Akira looked around his surroundings, yes, it was going to be a very long night. And it would be really, really, worth it.


End file.
